Empty nest
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex is feeling sad because Molly has moved out to go to university.


Empty nest

Alex is feeling sad because Molly has moved out to go to university. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The only thing I own the name of Gene's mother.

Alex Hunt sat in Molly's now empty room feeling sad because her oldest was gone. They only things left in the room were Molly's bed, furniture and some odds and ends that she left. All of her clothes her laptop CDs DVDs Makeup books and personal items and some others things were gone. Alex did not realize how much time had passed since she came into Molly's room until Gene came in.

"Alex she is not going to be gone forever she will be home once in and while" said Gene as he sat on the bed next to Alex.

Alex jump when she felt Gene sit on the bed she had so lost her thoughts that she did not hear him come in the room.

"I know Gene it's just sad that I will not be seeing her every day" said Alex.

I know Alex I miss her to, think of it this way she out there going to university because you made her ready for it said Gene with a smile

Alex smile back at Gene known he was right and that Molly was out going to university because she got her ready for it. Alex and Gene sat in molly's room for a while then go up and went to check on Gene Jr. When Alex had gone up to Molly's room after dinner Gene had gave Gene Jr his bath and had gotten him ready for bed. After he was asleep Gene had gone to check on Alex and found her still in Molly's room.

Alex and Gene looked in on him to see that he was still asleep hugging his lion toy close to him. Both smiled known that it would be few years before he left home. Alex and Gene entered their room as the door closed, he pulled her into his arms, his tongue slipping deep into her mouth as they kissed passionately. She pressed her body tightly against his, rubbing her pelvis against his hardened manhood. He pushed himself forward in response and his hand slid into her jeans, grasping her bottom firmly through the thin fabric of her panties.

"Oh, Gene," she gasped.

Gene locked the door behind them; she pressed her lips hungrily to his.

"Alex," he whispered.

In an instant, shoes were kicked off and they kissed once more. His hands found the waistband of her jeans, peeling them down and letting it drop to the floor. As she stepped back, passionate hunger blazing in her eyes, she grasped his shirt and pulled it off. After pausing to close the blinds, he pulled off her shirt, and then pressed his mouth to hers. Her tongue was ready, sliding into his mouth and dancing passionately with his own. His fingers found the clasp on her bra, quickly unfastening it. As she stepped back, he slipped the straps off her shoulders and the bra fell to the floor.

Her hands found the front of his pants, quickly opening them and working them down, exposing the bulging form of his hardness within the loose confines of his boxer shorts. After helping him remove his socks, she pulled off his shorts, freeing his shaft from its confinement. As he laid her on the bed and made love to her

Later they clung together, their bodies still trembling in the clutches of the final spasms, and the last of his seed emptying into her. Slowly, they went limp, intertwined and exchanging soft kisses.

"Alex," he sighed.

"Gene," she whispered. "You always make me feel so wonderful."

"I'm glad," he replied. "And you make me feel wonderful."

They lay together quietly, letting their hearts speak for themselves, and simply enjoying each other's presence. Finally, he carefully slid himself back, her inner muscles still clinging to him tightly as he did so. As he lay on his back, she rolled over and rested her head along his shoulder, letting her fingers lightly caress his chest.

"I've been thinking," she said, after several minutes.

"About what" asked Gene

"Molly and how am glad I got to see her grow up be able to move out" said Alex.

I know she is too I know I'm glad that you still here with me said Gene as he kissed her.

Alex returned the kiss after they kissed Alex adjusted her position slightly, and soon dozed off. Gene softly ran a hand along her arm, and settled off to sleep himself.

The next day Evan and Gene's mother Kathleen came over for lunch. And talked about what it was like when Alex and Gene had moved out for the first time.

"I was so sad when Alex moved out of my house when she went off university even those she was not my daughter I was still sad to see her leave" said Evan.

"It was sad for me when Gene moved out after he became a police officer but I knew that he would be home once in awhile for some of my home cooking" said Kathleen with a smile.

Alex and Gene both smile as they remember with it was like to move out of the homes they grew up in. And both knew that the empty nest would not be empty all the time. One month later Alex and Gene came home to find Molly's car in driveway. They went inside to see her sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Molls we did not know you were coming home this weekend" said Alex happy to see daughter.

"Well I missed you guys and the food at university was getting old so I decide to come for the weekend to see you" said Molly.

Later that evening they sat down to have a nice family dinner. Alex called both Evan and Kathleen to let them know that Molly was home for the weekend.

"So Molly how is everything at university" asked Evan.

"It's good my roommate is cool and the food is not that bad but I felt like it was getting old and my classes are going great" said Molly.

"Your just like your dad Molly even those he had moved out he still made sure to come home once in awhile to some of my cooking" said Kathleen.

"Your mum loved her classes at university to" said Evan.

"Hey living on pub food and frozen dinners you put in the microwave and cooking easy stuff gets old after awhile" said Gene.

"Just so you know Molly you can come home whenever you want the door and your room will always be open for you. And Evan is right I loved all of my classes to" said Alex.

"Thanks mum that makes me happy to know that" said Molly happy to known that she would be welcome to come home whenever she wanted to.

That night Alex was on her way to bed when she looked in Molly's room. Molly was asleep on side with her foot hanging off the bed. Alex moved her foot back under the covers and cover Molly up the rest of the way. She kisses her goodnight and then leaves the room. Alex went into her bedroom and got ready for bed. She got into bed and cuddled up to Gene who was already in bed.

"I see you're happy that she is home" said Gene as put his arms around her.

"Yes I am very happy' said Alex as she laid her head on his chest.

Alex and Gene laid there holding each and talking for the awhile until they fell asleep.

The end


End file.
